gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chameleo Arm
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the sixteenth episode of Kirby Super Star. Intro (both laugh) Jon and Arin NEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS... Jon: Why did we both say... ARIN HAS NO FUCKING FAITH IN ME! Arin: Oh. Jon: Oh boy. Game progress The Game grumps continue Milky Way Wishes, beating Chameleo Arm at the end. Discussion Jon and Arin agree to continue the discussion about nerd culture from the previous episode, starting with giving Felicia Day credit for being talented, and making something (referring again to the Guild) that does look good, and has a following. That said, Arin is quick to remind everyone that he still doesn't like it. Jon says he only specifically doesn't like "when they're like: you totally got pwned". This is also what bothers Arin about geek culture in general: it's another form of trying to capitalize on a group of people, especially by trying to pander to them with slang that does not sound genuine at all. Jon quickly notes that Milky Way Wishes is not as fun as he remembers before going in to fight the boss Kracko. While in the battle, they suddenly realize neither of them have been blocking at all for this entire playthrough. Afterwards, Jon makes another comment on the background looking cool for SNES, then asks Arin if beating Milky Way Wishes will indeed be the finale of Kirby Super Star, to which Arin answers yes, unless people really want them to complete Great Cave Offensive. Jon says that's not going to happen. He'd rather play another Kirby, like Nightmare in Dreamland. Arin then remembers he recently played Kirby 3. Right as Jon says that game is great, Arin instead says he hates it. While he finds the modifiers a great concept, his main problem is that the game is very slow, and does not have "enough stuff in it", comparing it to Kirby 64: the Crystal Shards, another Kirby they find weak. Jon remembers playing Kirby 64 the first time he and Arin met, calling it "his favorite" before then. Arin warned him it was a bad game, and upon playing it again, Jon had to admit he might be right, though he still likes it. The Grumps discuss the properties of Chameleo Arm (calling him "Chameleus") during the fight against him, with Arin wondering why he doesn't stay the same color as the background all the time, since him staying a different color than his default blue clearly takes no effort. Jon ends up fighting Chameleo Arm three times, during which he and Arin talk about the Digipen game design school, Jon's phone (because it freezes, causing Arin to recommend he get an Iphone),and folding@home (a program to assign your computer's unused resources to things like cancer research). This last topic brings Arin to talking about the PS3's computing power, and how it causes developers to make games for the inferior Xbox first, then scale them up to PS3. This means the PS3 is likely to get ports below its capabilities. Arin ends the episode by talking about Chameleo Arm (Chameleus) and his private life, as Jon realizes Milky Way Wishes is actually pretty dull. Quotes "IT'S A CHAMELEON!" - Jon Outro Arin: Next time on Game Grumps... Jon: Super booper dooper doo~ (claps) Lady Gaga... (claps) is coming on the show. Arin: OHH SHIT! I better put my Sunday shoes on! Trivia Suggested Future Games * Joe & Mac External links * Category:Episodes Category:Kirby Super Star Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes